Constitution
Preamble Whereas we believe that a group of college students interested in exploring business careers in the entertainment industry should organize for mutual benefit, we hereby establish a collegiate chapter of the Business Careers in Entertainment Association (BCEA) which shall be known as the Business Careers in Entertainment Club at Sinaroan Empire. ARTICLE I - Name Business Careers in Entertainment Club (BCEC) ARTICLE II - Purpose "Our mission is to provide all undergraduate, graduate, and doctoral students, regardless of academic degree, with the essential career development mind-set and hands-on experience vital to obtain professional entertainment networking connections, internships, and job opportunities within both the creative and business ends of the entertainment industry." ARTICLE III - Membership Only currently registered undergraduate students may be active members in a registered student organization at Sinaroan Empire. Only active members may vote or hold office. The BCEC has no size limitation on the number of members. Members must be enthusiastic towards finding careers in the business end of the entertainment industry. We will not haze according to Sinaroa State Law; we will not restrict membership based upon race, color, national origin, religion, sex, physical and mental disability, medical condition (cancer-related or genetic characteristics), ancestry, marital status, age, sexual orientation, citizenship or status as a covered veteran (special disabled veteran, Vietnam-era veteran or any other veteran who served on active duty during a war or in a campaign or expedition for which a campaign badge has been authorized). To maintain membership in BCEC, a student must join at least one of the eight committees, and pay an annual fee of $200 towards club purposes. Also, a member must attend at least 50% of committee meetings in a semester in order to be considered active members. After one semester of less than 50% committee meeting attendance, members will be warned and allowed a probationary semester to maintain membership. After a second semester of inactivity, members will be notified of their dismissal from the club and their email address will be eliminated from the database. Prospective members may attend one of each committee meeting before paying membership. ARTICLE IV - Officer Duties & Terms President (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for overseeing the duties of club executives. * Responsible for representing the club to all external sources as a spokesperson. * Responsible for preparing meeting executive and mass meeting agendas. * Responsible for running mass and executive meetings. Executive Vice President (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for overseeing and representing the president when he or she is unavailable. * Responsible for assisting the president in preparing meeting agendas. * Responsible for assisting the president in running mass and executive meetings. * Responsible for representing the executives and their views to the president for consideration in agenda setting and proposal writing. * Responsible for taking and distributing minutes for the executive meetings. Vice President of Finance (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for overseeing, with the President, the formation of yearly, monthly and weekly budgets. * Responsible for handling the organization's financial accounts. * Responsible for financial information regarding the feasibility of projects. * Responsible for collecting yearly dues from club members. * Responsible for work with the Vice President of Fundraising to coordinate fundraising campaigns and identify a need for specific amounts of money. * Responsible for being able to answer any question and continually update the organization concerning its financial accounts and financial status. * Responsible for whenever money is involved. Vice President of Fundraising (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for requesting money from Sinaroan Empire. * Responsible for requesting money from the BCEA Funding Board. * Responsible for organizing fundraising events such as car washes, dances, pizza sales, etc... * Coordinates with Vice President of Finance on all topics dealing with club funds. Vice President of Membership (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for keeping track of executive attendance at executive meetings. * Responsible for keeping track of all club members' attendance at meetings. * Responsible for informing members of their lack of commitment, etc... * Responsible for screening potential members and helps them become acquainted with club activities and policies. * Responsible for handling induction of new members, such as passing out contact lists, constitution copies, Internet passwords, etc... * Responsible for organizing and assigning the members to committees upon consent of committee directors. * Responsible for serving as mediator in any membership problems that arise. * Responsible for organizing weekly meetings. * Responsible for organizing and running the elections for the executive positions. Vice President of Publicity (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for media relations, such as contacting media and acting as representative to the press. * Responsible for overseeing campus publicity for club events, such as mass meetings, social activities, community service activities, and club events. * Responsible for writing the section of the website encouraging membership and updating/advertising club activities. * Responsible for writing updates for executive relations--that is, sends updates to alumni board. Vice President of Community Service (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for representing club to volunteer program administrators. * Responsible for managing/helping develop incentives for service involvement. * Responsible for being in charge of setting up and running any service activities for the club. Vice President of History (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for photography of club events. * Responsible for helping to organize the club archives in collaboration with the President and Vice President. * Responsible for compiling all newspaper articles and club photos into a scrapbook. Vice President of Club Events (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for booking rooms for executive meetings, committee meetings, mass meetings, and guest speakers. * Responsible for organizing social activities for members and executives. * Responsible for having knowledge of all reservation details at his or her disposal concerning club events planned by directors or VPs. * Responsible for overall coordination of club field trips and events (both social and promotional). Directors (2 semesters starting in the fall, and depending on the membership of committee, may have more than one director, pending an executive decision): * Responsible for running and managing committee meetings to be relevant and helpful to committee members. * Responsible for handling alumni contacts and recruit speakers. * Responsible for delegating work to committee members, while taking responsibility for their progress. * Responsible for monitoring relations between members and alumni executives to ensure that members represent the club well. (For example, members submitting a list of interview questions to be reviewed by the Committee Director). * Responsible for arranging one site visit for field trips per year. * Responsible for representing committee members (and their wishes) in executive meetings. * Responsible for assisting other directors, VPs, and the President where help is needed. * Responsible for arranging for speakers to present at committee, executive, and mass meetings. * Responsible for creating a network with alumni and others within their specific industry. * Responsible for aiding in finding internship opportunities for members of the committee. * Responsible for reporting weekly progress to the executive board. * Responsible for helping to recruit and choose members for the club for specific committees. * Responsible for reporting what happened at previous committee meetings to the executive council. * Responsible for at least two committee meetings per month. List of Directors (Duties and terms described above): * Director of Film Committee * Director of Gaming Committee (Casinos, Video Games, and Amusement Parks) * Director of Music Committee * Director of Publishing Committee * Director of Radio Committee * Director of Sports Committee * Director of Television Committee * Director of Performing Arts Committee Webmaster (2 semesters starting in the fall): * Responsible for construction and maintenance of the club website. * Responsible for helping to organize the club archives in collaboration with the President and Executive Vice President. ARTICLE V - Faculty Advisor The chapter shall appoint a faculty advisor who will be the personal representative of the administration. This should be done in conjunction with and approved by the administration of the Sinaroan Empire. The advisor will serve for at least one full school year, shall attend the meetings of the collegiate chapter, and shall aid and advise the group on matters under consideration. The faculty advisor shall be responsible for the continuity of records and other property of the collegiate chapter. Additional faculty members may be asked to join the appointed faculty advisor whenever the tasks involved make it feasible to have additional faculty representation. The faculty advisor shall be the official contact with the Business Careers in Entertainment Association. ARTICLE VI - Meetings Mass Meetings will be held at least twice a semester. Each mass meeting will be open to non-members, so that they can have a chance to view the club and its members. A mass meeting's purpose will be to promote the club to non-members, and inform current members of the club's progress. These meetings will be organized and ran by the president and executive vice president of the club. Committee meetings will be held at least twice a month. Every committee meeting is ran by the committee's director(s), with the purpose of making progress in that particular committee's contacts, future events, future trips, and future speakers. Executive board meetings will be held at least twice a month. Every executive meeting will be led by the president, with the purpose of gaining an overall perspective of the club's progress. Executive votes will be decided as follows: Each executive board member shall have one vote to cast with the exception of the President, who shall cast a vote only in the case of a tie. ARTICLE VII - Constitutional Amendments Constitutional amendments must be proposed in writing and submitted to the President for review. The President will then bring the proposed amendment before the executive board so that it may vote on whether or not the constitution will be amended. The constitution may be amended by a majority vote of the executive board members present, with proper notification having first been given to the entire executive board. All amendments, additions or deletions must be filed with the Lumimadh, Heroni. All amendments, additions or deletions must be filed with the Lumimadh within one week of adoption. ARTICLE VIII - Dissolution The executive board shall meet and make a resolution to disband: e.g., "The BCEC at Sinaroan Empire resolves to cease operation as an affiliate chapter of the Business Careers in Entertainment Association as of date. In accordance with Bylaws, upon dissolution, all chapter funds will be distributed to the BCEA to be used to further the objectives and purposes of the BCEA." The resolution shall be passed by an affirmative vote of two-thirds (2/3) of the chapter's executive board. The BCEA Board of Trustees shall then vote on the issue and make a determination of the distribution of the Chapter's remaining funds. The BCEA Board of Trustees will consider any recommendation from the Chapter Board concerning said distribution. Money must be used to further the purpose and objectives of the BCEA and its chapters. The Chapter must settle its financial affairs within sixty (60) days of the BCEA's approval of the dissolution. Upon dissolution of the Chapter, all remaining assets shall be distributed to the BCEA within the meaning of Section 501©(3) of the Internal Revenue Code, or corresponding section of any future federal tax code. All unspent funds provided by Sinaroan Empire shall remain the property of Sinaroan Empire, all unspent funds provided by the BCEA shall remain the property of the BCEA. Remaining privately-obtained funds may be donated to another nonprofit organization with prior approval of the BCEA. ARTICLE IX - Records The records of the Business Careers in Entertainment Club at Sinaroan Empire shall consist of a minutes book, membership records, and financial records, as well as any other such records as the chapter deems necessary.